


A new life

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young thief is taken in by the dragonborn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm writing so if it's shit don't be surprised

darkness is over the city of solitude the wind is lightly blowing and there is a slight rain light shines from the lanterns that run through the street. I've been fallowing a hooded woman in fine clothing for the past few minutes I run as she turns a corner. The woman is fifteen feet in front of me I crouch down and move quickly behind her. I see her coin purse and extend my arm to reach it as I grab on to the purse the woman clutches my arm. 

"Your good I almost didn't notice you." The woman hissed. "Let go of me you bitch!" I screeched at her. "I'm going to let you go but I have an offer for you." The woman let go of my arm and turns to face me. "Not many can sneak up on me but you of all people did some little girl." I take a close look at this woman she's one of the tallest people I've seen and her eyes Pearce into me like nothing I've seen. "I can teach you I'm a member of the thieves guild."

"Your lying you are not part of the guild your just some rich whore." I sneered at her. "I am girl why would I not call t guards when I caught you but if your not convinced I'll show you." She takes a lock pick out of her sleeve and walks over to a locked door. The woman inserts the lock pick in the door and with a quick flick of her wrist the door is open. "See open." To be honest even if she isn't part of the thieves guild I should accept her offer I can't lock pick a door and it's something I need to learn. "Fine I'll take your offer then." "What is your name girl." The woman questioned "Emma." I replied "Emma not a name I'd expect from a wood elf I'm Lanora." The tall woman removes her hood to show crimson hair and tanned skin. "Do you have a place to stay." "N-no I live in a tent outside the city." Lanora looks at me with pity on her face. "Fine I have a home here you can stay in if you want." Why is this woman trying to help me so much she just met me and she is offering me a place to stay. "Fine I'll take a bed if your offering me one." 

"Fallow me Then." She puts her hood back up and continues down the road "how old are you Emma." "I'm twelve." "What happened to your parents." "I never had any my mom died when I was born and I don't know who my father is." "I" Lanora stutters for a second "I understand I never knew my parents ether." After a few more steps we stop "we're here." Lanora said I look at the house its massive no thief could buy something this large. She opens the door and enters her home. 

"Welcome home master." A maid is standing in the middle of the hallway. "Who is this you have brought with you." The maid asks "Emma set her up in the  guest bedroom room she will be staying a while and get her cleaned up in the morning." "Yes mam right away." "I'm going to retire for the night." Lanora walks down the hallway and turns a corridor. "Emma fallow me please I'll show you to your room." We walk down the hallway and go up a flight of stairs. "I'm Julia im the maid for master Lanora if you need anything come find me." "Thank you I'll keep it in mind." I responded to her she stops at a door on the end of a hallway "this is where you will sleep tonight and I will wake you in the morning to get you cleaned up." "Thank you Julia see you in the morning." I enter the room and close the door behind me and undress to nothing and get comfortable in bed. How did this happen I was a poor thief this morning and now I'm in a giant ass mansion. I close my eyes and slowly drift into sleep.    


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning Emma." A soft womanly voice wakes me from my sleep. Julia is standing at the door of the room holding a tray of food. I'm completely covered by the blanket so she cannot see I'm naked. "I made you a sweet role tea and eggs for breakfast." I lean up keeping myself covered with the blanket. "Thank you Julia." She walks to the bed and sets the tray on my lap. "After you finish I'll show you to the bath and get you cleaned up." She turns and walks out of the room I eat all the food in what seemed like one bite. I get out of bed and look out the small window to the left of my bed. You can she most of the city people walking to the market beggars sitting on street corners and groups of stormclock soldiers keeping the peace in the city they have only been in control of for a few weeks. Most people have already accepted stormclock rule quickly but only because they have ruled over the city with an iron fist killing or imprisoning those who opposed them.

The door opened Julia walks in the room "have you finished your BY THE NINE I'm sorry for walking in on you like this." I turn to face her she looks even more shocked when I turn around. "Y-Your a boy." She is very confused. "Actually no I'm a girl I have a penis and vagina." I lift up my dick and balls to show her she is in pure shock by this. "I've never seen anybody like you before." I'm not sure if that's a compliment or insult."If your finished with your food I'll take you to the bath." I noticed a blue robe folded on her arm. "Yes a bath sounds nice." She walks over to me and holds the robe for me to ware. I put my arms in the holes and tied the robe around my waist.

We leave the room and walk down the hallway I'm fallowing behind her. she is skinny and a few feet taller than me she has on a black maids dress. The dress is short and stops half way down her thighs and make her ample breasts appear larger. She stops at a room at the end of a short hallway on the first floor and swings the door open I fallow her inside. The room is large the tub is a small area that is almost large enough to be a pool. There is no water in it yet Julia steps to the side and pulls down a lever. The sound of water soon fills the room as water comes from small holes in the sides of the bath. I walk to the edge and stick my hand in the water it's nice and warm. "Shall I help you out of your robe." Julia has a voice almost as sweet as honey. "Yes please." She stepped in front of me and leaned down to untie my robe. When she finished she slides the robe off my shoulders and on the floor there is less than a foot of space between the two of us. Julia opened her mouth and said "If that's all you need I'll be going then." Before she has a moment to step away I cup both sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

there is no room between our bodies our lips locked together I wrapped my left arm around her waist and cupped the back of her head. She is bending down in order to kiss me when she pushes me back and brakes tho kiss "Emma your just a kid your like ten you should not do something like that!" The older woman looked at me in shock "you should enjoy life don't pretend like you don't like it. When was the last time someone did this with you?" Julia looks at the ground vary embarrassed "that's not what matters your to youn-." Pull her in and kiss her again we I stare deep in her beautiful icy blue eyes she doesn't push me away this time instead she wrapped her arms around my waist. I opened my mouth to her eager tongue we swirl our tongue around each other. Her hands moved down my back and cupped my butt her face is crimson it's really cute. I brake the kiss but before I do I suck her tounge out of her mouth I move to the right side of her neck kissing her pale skin. I start dragging my tongue up and down her neck I look up to her face eyes closed face glowing red bitting her bottom lip. I pull back and said "take your clothes off I want to see your full beutie." She nods her head I stepped a few feet back and got in the water there was more than enough room for five in this bath.

I sit on the opposite side of where I got in the water steam rises from the surface the water only comes up to my slightly developed breasts. Julia stands at the edge of the ledge and starts to undress she unbuttoned her black maids outfit in only white cotton underwear and her long socks she slowly removes her right foot first then her left. She than put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra when she did the bra almost shot across the room. Holy fuckin shit I could feel my jaw brake when it hit the floor her tits were fucking massive you could probably fit a mammoth on there and still have enough room for its giant master. She tried to look away out of embarrassment my cock was ready to bust just from her boobs alone. Julia then took off her panties her pussy is soaking wet. She stepped in the water and walked towards me her body is amazing I've never seen anyone like her. Julia stand in front of me water up to her already soaking wet sex I stand up eyes level with her boobs i pull her back into my lap. 

I suck on her right tit circling my tounge around the peek of her nipple."by the nine Emma." Her hands are buried in my snow like hair my hand takes her left nipple in between my finger and thumb I open my eyes and look at Julia she is high on the pleasure. "Please Emma take me like no one has before." I release her boob from my hand and grab my cock and insert it inside of her we both let out a high pitch moan when I do. I removed her tit from my mouth and lock lips as she starts to bounce up and down on my dick. She digs her nails in my back sending a slight pain with a bit of pleasure we stared in each other's eyes I'm so close with each moment she makes I'm closer to coming all I can do is hope she cums first. She begins to bounce up faster her boobs slapping my face as she does I pull her in as close as I can leaving no space between us. This is the best thing I've felt in my life the physical act of love with this woman I hope it never will end. But a this point I'm almost done the tightness of her the warmth every thing I hold tight. I broke the kiss and look in her eyes and at the same time we look up and moan as loud as possible as I shoot cum inside of her. She pulls me in tight as we cum I rest my head on her boob I pull myself out of her "how was it." Heavily breathing "it was the best thing in my life thank you." We rest in each other's arms for what seems like days I want this to never end.  


	3. Chapter 3

After what seems like hours naked wrapped in Julia's arms we get out of the bath. Julia takes a towel off of a rack on the wall and walks over to me. "Let me dry you off little one." Julia's voice Is soft she takes the towel and begins to dry off my back. "Did this mean anything or was this just sex." Julia asked me sounding worried about my answer. I turned to face her and move as close to her as possible our naked bodies squished together I'm only tall enough to come up to her brests. "I want to keep doing this even though I've just met you I like you a lot." She seems relieved by my answer "why if you just met me would you have sex with me." Julia look into my eyes with her icy ones "because I wanted to make my intentions clear I'm honest about what I want." She pulls my head on her breasts and I lay my head on it while my head is on her she takes the towel and drys off my hair. "Emma your hair is beautiful it looks like the snow in the mountains."

My face turns slightly red from her compliment "let me finish drying you off." I removed my head from her boobs she takes the towel and began drying my front side. She starts drying my breasts slowly moving in circles around my nipples. She moves quickly on my stomach then moving on to my cock and pussy she drys my cock then she drys my pusssy dragging the towel on the folds and my clit. I give her a feminine grunt then she stops I realize she isn't going to continue. "Mistress Lanora wanted you to meet her in her study on the top floor." She leans in close and whispers in my ear "we can continue this in your room tonight." She drys herself off and puts back on her clothes she grabs me a set of clothes a fine brown leather jacket with black pants and a pair of black shoes. I put them on and I fallow Julia out of the room she takes me up stairs to the study.

when we reach the door she knocks "mistress Lanora Emma is ready for you." After a long pause "come in." Lanora said Julia opens the door and I walk in the room it's filled with books and artifacts from dwaren and Nordic ruins. "You are dismissed Julia don't disturb us." "Yes mistress." Julia walks out the room closing the door behind her. "Did you enjoy your bath she is vary beautiful." The tall nord stand up from her chair with a unsettling smile on her face. "What do you mean." I ask innocently "I watched the whole thing you fucked Julia." I look away at the ground my face turning red. "Don't worry little one I'm not going to tell you to stop." Lanora walks directly in front of me looking down on me from her height.

I look deep in her eyes there hypnotic something about them isn't right. She grinned a toothy grin "training you was not the only reason I bought you in my home." She stepped away from me and walked to the door locking it. She turned her attention back to me "take it all off slowly." Her voice is commanding her voice alone could turn a whole legion of men to cowering girls. Lanora takes a seat in the chair she was in when I first entered. I stepped closer to give her a better view of me I turned around as I unbuttoned my jacket and slowly slid the jacket off me. mmm Lanora moans looking at My tanned back "Bosmer do make fine looking children." Lanora's voice cuts through the silence. I stepped on the heel of my left boot and kicked it off repeating with the left. I move on to my pants I slide them down showing Lanora my ass then slowly slipped them to the floor. I turned and faced Lanora I meet her gaze she motions me to come and let her have me. I sit on her Lap faceing her I lock my lips with hers looking deep in her hypnotizing eyes her tounge invades my mouth I accept her in sucking her tongue accepting her. I run my hand through her crimson hair and she gropes my butt with both of her hands. She brakes the kiss suddenly looking to the ceiling smile of a lunatic then violently brings her head down meeting my eyes. Her eyes hypnotizing beautiful alluring blood red my eyes widen that's not good there blood red by the nine vampire. Her mouth opened she moved faster than I can see and before I realized it her teeth are planted in my neck. The life I can feel it drain from my body the room looks black and my body goes limp I feel myself fall back out of the chair then darkness.   


End file.
